This invention relates to filament connectors, and is applicable, particularly but not exclusively, to filament connectors to be used on monofilament plastics lines, such as fishing lines. The expression "filament" used herein includes cords, ropes, straps, steel wires and monofilament plastics lines, nylon spider wire and any other form of fishing line or other constraining material.